The Camera Kiss
by PhannosaurusDill
Summary: Dan gets bored waiting for Phil to film his new video that he decides to go eavesdrop on the filming, when he heard Phil talking about their first date and past kisses he bursts in and kisses the boy completely aware they are filming. What happens when Phil forgets to edit out the kiss.


Dan should of known better not to walk into Phil's room when Phil was 'talking to himself', he should of known even better not to walk in and kiss him and then walk back out. Dan really should of known that it was very risky to do something like that, because if it ended up on the Internet his whole world would be turned upside down.

24 hour's earlier.

"Dan, I am off to film okay!"

It had always been a thing for them, when one of them went to record a video they would warn the other just encase anything was to happen. Phil made his way up to his room and shut the door, he turned his camera on and started the process of filming his next AmazingPhil video for Youtube.

Dan groaned, he really wanted a day where he could just hang out with his best friend and not have to worry about the Radio, making a video or editing anything, but now Phil had decided to go and film so he was left on his own in the living room. Sure he could probably go to the spare room and play some video games, but recently it was no fun doing it alone. Ever since they set up the video game channel they hardly played alone any more, they played together and filmed together, it just seemed wrong to do it alone now.

He pulled himself up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen, maybe he could pass the time by cooking? Maybe it would be a nice gesture if he cooked a meal for him and Phil. Opening up the cupboards he noticed there wasn't really much food in the house, they needed to some shopping soon, but that could wait until tomorrow, or even the weekend. After pacing around a few times he finally decided to cook a curry for the two of them, rice, chips and curry sauce. He opened up the freezer and took a bag of chicken out an put some on a plate to defrost.

It didn't take him too long to make the food, but he did drag it out slightly to make sure he gave Phil enough time to make his video without having to pull him away mid sentence or anything. He made his way over to Phil's room and placed his head against the door to listen in to see if the boy was talking about anything interesting.

"I use to be really awkward when going on a date as a teenager, I was always worried that I would do something wrong, or I would lean in to kiss them and they would move away. I mean I still worry about that kind of thing, what if I kiss someone in an inappropriate time, or what if they laugh at me, I'm sure this is something a lot of people can sympathise with me about. It doesn't always get easier when you get older, now I haven't been out on a date in a very long time, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about this kind of thing. When I was younger I took a girl out on a date to the cinema, I thought she was into me, turned out she wasn't, but yes basically I reached down to hold her hand… and she punched me, needless to say I didn't get to go out with her again. I really wish it could be a lot simpler to go out on dates with people, you should be able to just phone the person up and be like 'Hey there want to go on a date with me?' without having to worry they will laugh at you and never speak to you again. I did that once, I phoned up someone I was really interested in going on a date with and asked them if they wanted to go grab a coffee with me, it wasn't until half way through the date did they realise we was on a date."

He placed his hand over his face and laughed, god he was such a dork. He remembered that day really well, the day he phoned Dan and asked him if he wanted to grab a coffee with him, he really did assume the other would of known he was asking him on a date, so when they got half way through and he thanked Dan for going on the Date with him, and Dan laughed, did he realise that Dan hadn't even known it was a date, but by the end of the night they had both agreed it was probably the best date they had ever been on. That was 4 years ago, and still to this day they remained a happy couple, but of course they kept that away from their internet life as they didn't want to tell the 'phandom' they was actually dating.

"So I bet you are wondering why this video came about? I mean sure you all know how amazingly awkward I am, and how I constantly mess things up, but my mom found my old phone not so long ago so I decided to charge it up and see what was on there. Big mistake. I thought I would read some of the incredible texts I found.

Number one! 'Hey Phil, I just wanted to say I really liked our date the other night'  
>'Oh thanks! I really enjoyed it too; I was really worried I would mess up or something. Tehehe.'<p>

'Can I give you some criticism tho?'

'eh, sure I guess…'

'You are kind of a terrible kisser Phil, I really wouldn't kiss anyone else until you learn how. It was really bad…'

'Oh… sorry I guess.'

'it's okay Phil! I really did enjoy our date though!'"

Phil laughed awkwardly and run his hands through his hair again, "See guys, this is probably why I still have fears, I mean who texts someone 'criticisms' about a date they went on… and then tell them not to kiss someone again until they 'learn' how?"

Dan couldn't help but laugh through the door, seriously someone said that to Phil? How could anyone say that to Phil. Dan opened Phil's door and walked across to the boy and sat on his lap, he pressed a light kiss to Phils cheek and smirked. "Really? Someone said that to you? Clearly they are wront because your kisses are so orgasmic." He smirked and pressed his lips against Phil's for a deeper kiss. Both forgot the camera was there as they moved their lips against each other, slowly slipping their tongues into each other's mouths and fighting for dominance.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's body and groped his ass before pulling away. "You little shit, was you sat there listening to me when you should be on the sofa?"

"Well I came here to tell you I cooked dinner, and then I heard you talking about you being nervous, and our first date."

Phil just laughed and kissed Dan again softly. "Should I end this video then so I can come and eat? Do you want to be in the end?"

"Sure I have some things I can say." He moved onto Phil's bed and sat there as if nothing happened. "I second what Phil said, but you have to remember that even though you are nervous, the other person may be just as nervous. I remember the last person I went on a date with was being all shy and adorable, I felt so bad so I grabbed their hand and tried to reassure them that I was happy to be on that date with them. Sure I was nervous as hell, I mean come on I am the most awkward guy ever! But a date is a date, if it works, you may have made the best life choice, and if it goes bad then clearly you are just not meant to be! But there will always be someone there for you, it may take you a long time to find them, but they are there."

Phil laughed lightly. "Yes, I mean sure I had dates when I was 12? 16? 18? 23? And I am nearly 28 years old now, and I would say only one of them I really truly felt happy. On that note I shall leave it there, leave comments bellow if you have ever had any awkward conversations with someone you went on a date with, I'd love to know if anyone else has ever been told the same as me. Bye guys!"

Both Phil and Dan waved as Phil stood up to turn the camera off. "So shall we go eat then?

" I think we should!"

Later that night Phil edited the video and put it up, he tweeted the link out and then led back on his bed, it was so stressful editing a video like that because he had to make sure he didn't mention anyone's names, or give away too much detail about anything. He was slowly drifting off to sleep when Dan burst in through his door. Sure they were a couple, sometimes they shared their bed and sometimes they slept alone, they still wanted a bit of independence.

"Phil! What did you do?"

"What?" he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"The video you didn't edit it properly, you left in the part of me sitting on your lap and kissing you… now everyone knows, they are messaging me and you like mad! Tumblr is going mental, twitter I believe just broke!..."

Phil grabbed his MacBook and logged on, Dan was right, twitter was failwhaling so he went to tumblr instead, there was gifs everywhere of the two making out on Phil's bed… the kiss, the ass grab… the whispers. "Shit Dan I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I completely forgot it was in there! I am so so sorry!"

Dan sat next to him and rested his head on the boys shoulder, "What do we do… my parents, your parents, the fandom? No-one knew… and now everyone does…"

"Maybe we should just come clean? I can speak to my parents tomorrow, I'm sure its too late for them to see it now so as long as I message them tomorrow morning it should be fine… as for the fans, I don't know Dan…"

Dan shook lightly, it wasn't that he was ashamed, he just didn't want his love life out there on the internet, he didn't want people demanding things from him, he didn't want people to only watch his videos in hope to catch another make out session… and then when one wasn't there he knew people would complain for not doing it. "Maybe we should just tell the truth Phil, it is out now… So there is no point in denying it right?"

Phil nodded, "Okay, then tomorrow we film a Danisnotonfire video…"

Dan nodded and cuddled into Phil's side, this was going to be hard, but it had to be done, he cared about Phil and he meant the world to him, so maybe it was time for the world to know about them. Dan should of known better not to walk into Phil's room when Phil was 'talking to himself', he should of known even better not to walk in and kiss him and then walk back out. Dan really should of known that it was very risky to do something like that, because if it ended up on the Internet his whole world would be turned upside down, and it had, they had managed to break twitter, and Tumblr was going mental… but in all honesty he loved Phil and he would never deny that… not any more.


End file.
